La Cave des Saveurs
by Voodoooo
Summary: 1e prix concours Allocop ex-aequo w/ Sea, Sex & Surf de Tiftouff/Bostondirty . Bella, journaliste, réalise un reportage dans un endroit assez insolite et y fait la connaissance d'un mystérieux green eyed boy... qui lui en fera voir de toutes les couleurs!


**Edward & Bella, une rencontre, une nuit – OS concours**

**Titre: **« La Cave des Saveurs »

**Auteur(s): **Voodoooo'

**Bêta: **/

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec (et les faire s'amuser ensemble, dans ce cas précis).

**Vous voulez lire les autres OS du concours, visitez cette page :**

http : // www . fanfiction . net /community / Edward_Bella_une_rencontre_une_nuit /74561/

-----------------------------------------------

- « Isabella, tu n'oublieras pas de rédiger l'article sur le chien miraculé qu'on a retrouvé dans le camion de poubelle au coin de la 6e et de la 11e ce matin ? Il me le faut pour demain matin, première heure ! »

Je soupirai pour la centième fois de la journée. Comment pourrais-je oublier de faire ce fichu papier alors que c'était la seule chose que Jasper Hale, mon patron, avait daigné me donner aujourd'hui ?

- « En fait, c'est déjà fait Mr Hale » répondis-je en lui tendant ledit article.

- « Oh… Très bien. Merci »

Il me prit la feuille des mains et tourna les talons, l'air satisfait. Cent-et-unième soupir. C'était donc ça, la vie de journaliste ? Lorsque je m'étais fait embaucher au « NY Lifestyle » il y a trois mois, j'étais pourtant loin de penser que j'allais devoir m'occuper de la rubrique « Chiens écrasés » du magazine… Très loin même. A vrai dire, quand j'avais signé mon contrat, je me voyais plutôt en train de rédiger des reportages inédits, des interviews haut de gamme et des chroniques insolites. Alors, inutile de dire que me retrouver à devoir combler les blancs du magazine avec des informations que personne ne lit m'avait fait rudement redescendre sur terre…

Je voulais que ça change, bon Dieu. J'avais besoin d'un peu d'action. Je voulais leur montrer de quoi j'étais capable. Qu'ils sachent qu'écrire, j'avais ça dans le sang et que je pourrais leur être d'une grande utilité.

- « Monsieur Hale, puis-je vous parler de quelque chose ? »

Jasper se tourna vers moi et me fit signe de continuer.

- « Voilà : ça fait maintenant trois mois que je travaille pour vous et, bien que j'adore mon boulot, je voudrais… j'aurais aimé savoir si… en fait, j'aimerais… »

- « Viens-en au fait Isabella » me coupa-t-il, las.

Bien, c'était le moment.

- « J'aimerais vous montrer que je suis capable de mieux que ça. Ne vous méprenez pas, je suis consciente de la chance que j'ai de pouvoir écrire pour le 'NY Lifestyle' et je vous suis vraiment reconnaissante de m'avoir embauchées mais c'est juste que… j'aimerais vous prouver ce que je vaux »

Il me dévisagea pendant de longues secondes, une expression indéchiffrable collée au visage. Puis, d'une démarche extrêmement lente – presque féline - , il se dirigea vers mon bureau, s'assit dessus et se pencha vers moi. Je pouvais sentir son souffle sur ma joue, que je devinais écarlate. J'avais du mal à respirer et un coup d'œil à mes mains m'indiqua que je tremblais. Jasper Hale gardait toujours un maximum de distance entre ses employés et lui et là… Là, il était juste trop proche de moi. Beaucoup trop proche.

- « Et jusqu'où irais-tu pour me prouver que je devrais t'accorder ma confiance, Isabella ? » murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque à mon oreille.

Seigneur !

- « Je… A vrai dire, je… »

- « Je te veux dans mon bureau. Maintenant. »

Pourquoi voulait-il aller dans son bureau alors qu'il ne restait plus que nous dans la rédaction ? Oh mon Dieu, se pourrait-il que Mr Hale attende de moi ce que je pensais qu'il attendait de moi ?

- « Ferme la porte » ordonna-t-il une fois que je fus dans la pièce.

Je déglutis en m'exécutant.

- « Verrouille-la »

Verrouiller ? Verrouiller pour quoi faire ? Je commençais sérieusement à regretter de lui avoir dit ce que je pensais. J'étais prête à beaucoup de choses pour pouvoir me charger d'un article de plus grande envergure mais coucher avec mon patron n'en faisait définitivement pas partie ! Jasper Hale était loin d'être moche, certes. Il était même plutôt sexy mais non, je ne pouvais pas faire ça. C'était hors de question.

- « Viens t'asseoir en face de moi »

Il n'avait pas dit « Viens t'asseoir sur mes genoux », c'était déjà ça…

- « Ca fait plusieurs semaines que j'ai une petite idée en tête pour toi. Je n'osais pas t'en parler jusqu'ici parce qu'il me semblait que tu n'étais peut-être pas prête pour ce genre de choses. Il est vrai que ce que je vais te demander est quelque chose d'assez… hum… particulier, vois-tu. D'où ma réticence à t'en parler, au début. Mais ce que tu viens de me dire change la donne. Peu de personnes seraient capables de me donner ce que je veux mais toi, je sais que tu peux le faire. Parce que, comme toi, je pense que tu es capable de grandes choses, Isabella »

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi, Seigneur, fallait-il que je me retrouve coincée dans le bureau de mon patron un vendredi après-midi et que ledit patron soit en train de me faire une proposition qui ressemblait dangereusement à une promotion canapé ? Je n'aurais pas pu la fermer pour une fois ?

- « Jasper, je ne pense pas que ça soit une très bonne id… »

- « Laisse-moi te donner des détails avant de me donner une réponse ! »

Quel genre de détails ? La taille de son pénis, peut-être ?!

- « Est-ce que tu connais 'La Cave des Saveurs', Isabella ? »

Je rougis furieusement en entendant ces mots et priai silencieusement pour que l'on m'achève tout de suite. Si je connaissais « La Cave des Saveurs » ? Mais tout le monde ne parlait que de ça depuis des semaines! Il s'agissait d'un nouveau club qui avait ouvert dans l'un des quartiers les plus huppés de la ville. Sauf qu'il avait une particularité - et cette dernière était de taille ! - : c'était un club échangiste.

Un putain de club échangiste.

_Mon. Patron. Me. Propose. D'aller. Dans. Un. Club. Echangiste._

- « Mr Hale. Hum… J'ai bien compris où vous vouliez en venir mais je ne peux vraiment pas faire ça. Je suis vraiment désolée mais je ne m'en sens vraiment pas capable et… »

Il fronça les sourcils. Apparemment, ma réponse ne lui plaisait pas. Avait-il osé un seul instant penser que je serais d'accord ?

- « Il faudrait savoir ma belle ! Il y a cinq minutes, tu me dis que tu n'as peur de rien et là, tu laisses tomber avant même que j'ai pu t'expliquer ce que j'attends de toi ! »

Okay. Là, c'était moi qui était furieuse.

- « Il s'agit d'un club échangiste, Jasper ! Je sais très bien ce qu'on fait dans ce genre d'endroit ! Je ne peux pas croire que vous osiez me demander une chose pareille… Je suis journaliste moi ! »

- « Eh bien justement ! Ce que je te demande, c'est de faire ton boulot ! Merde, Isabella, ce n'est pas comme si je te demandais de participer à ce qui s'y fait ! » hurla-t-il.

Hein ?! De quoi voulait-il parler ?

- « Isabella. Puisque tu connais l'existence de ce club, tu sais aussi qu'aucun journaliste n'a jamais réussi à y entrer ! »

J'acquiesçai alors que les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient lentement dans ma tête. Jasper ne voulait pas m'emmener dans un club échangiste pour coucher avec moi : il voulait y réaliser un reportage…

La honte.

- « Figure-toi que j'ai réussi à dégoter une invitation. Ne me demande pas comment. J'ai besoin que quelqu'un soit sur le coup et j'ai pensé à toi. Ne le prends pas mal mais tu es une journaliste inconnue au bataillon. Il n'y a donc aucune chance pour que tu te fasses repérer. En plus de ça, je sais que tu as l'impression de perdre ton temps ici, que tu aimerais avoir plus de boulot alors j'ai pensé que tu pourrais être la personne qui écrirait cet article. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un de confiance. Cet article sera un vrai scoop, quelque chose de totalement inédit ! Nous n'aurons qu'une seule chance. Et c'est à toi que je voulais la donner »

Il fit une pause et me toisa durant de longues secondes.

- « Mais si tu penses que tu n'en es pas capable, je peux m'adresser à quelqu'un d'autre ! Je suis sûr que Victoria pourrait… »

- « NON ! »

J'avais crié.

- « Je… je peux le faire » articulai-je lentement.

- « Tu peux le faire ? » fit-il, peu convaincu, en arquant un sourcil.

- « Je veux le faire. Jasper, confiez-moi cet article. »

Il sembla hésiter un instant. Puis, il soupira et je vis un large sourire étirer ses lèvres.

- « Okay. C'est toi qui t'en charges »

YES !

- « Je te promets de ne pas te décevoir »

La soirée pour laquelle nous avions reçu une invitation se tenait le soir même. Nous passâmes donc l'heure suivante à convenir des détails et à rassembler le peu d'informations dont nous disposions concernant « La Cave des Saveurs ». De mon côté, tout ce que je savais, c'était que cet endroit était rapidement devenu un mythe et ce grâce au savoir-faire de son gérant, le mystérieux Edward Cullen. Je devais bien avouer que ce personnage forçait le respect : en à peine quelques mois, il avait réussi à faire de ce club un grand nom du monde de la nuit sans que personne ne relate jamais rien à propos des « activités » qui s'y tenaient. Personne ne savait ce qu'il s'y passait mais tout le monde voulait y aller. C'était fascinant. Jasper m'avait également appris que l'entrée était strictement réservée aux couples mariés. Etant donné qu'il était lui-même une figure assez connue du monde du journalisme, il avait chargé un autre journaliste du magazine, Emmett Brandon, de m'accompagner. Je devais dire que, bien qu'il soit particulièrement beau gosse lui aussi, ce n'était pas un cadeau : dans le genre lourd, Emmett valait son pesant d'or. J'espérais que le faux couple que nous étions censés former paraîtrait assez crédible aux personnes qui se tiendraient à l'entrée du club pour qu'elles nous laissent entrer. Jasper m'avait vivement conseillé de contacter Alice, qui se chargeait de la rubrique mode, afin qu'elle me conseille sur ma tenue vestimentaire de ce soir. Car, en plus devoir une invitation, vous deviez avoir un look dans le ton de la soirée si vous vouliez avoir une _chance_ d'y participer.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvai, trois heures plus tard, au bras d'Emmett, perchée sur des talons vertigineux et habillée d'une façon honteusement provocante, devant l'entrée de « La Cave des Saveurs »…

* * *

- « Wow Bella ! Qui aurait pensé que tu pouvais être aussi chaude ? » murmura Emmett en remuant suggestivement ses sourcils alors que nous prenions place dans la file d'attente.

Les mecs étaient vraiment tous les mêmes : un peu de cuir, de dentelle et une paire de résilles et ils remuaient la queue instantanément.

Pathétique.

- « Emmett, tu vois ce talon aiguille ? » fis-je en désignant l'objet de toutes mes souffrances. « Si tu ne la ferme pas, je n'hésiterais pas à m'en servir pour te castrer. Vu ? »

- « Grrrr… Une vraie tigresse ! »

Avant que je n'aie le temps de lui lancer une autre réplique cinglante, nous nous retrouvâmes devant le videur. Le sourire d'Emmett fana instantanément quand il vit que cet homme faisait au moins deux têtes en plus que lui et qu'il n'avait vraiment, mais alors _vraiment_ pas l'air très commode.

- « Vous avez une invitation ? » questionna l'armoire à glace d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

- « Ou… oui » bégayai-je en sortant ladite invitation de ma pochette, les mains tremblantes.

- « Isabella et Emmett Brandon ? » fit-il en nous jetant un œil avant que ce dernier ne retourne à l'invitation.

- « C'est bien nous ! Isabella est ma merveilleuse et magnifique femme… » claironna Emmett en attrapant ma main et en y apposant un baiser.

En voyant nos fausses alliances, le videur s'écarta afin de nous laisser passer et nous souhaita une bonne soirée.

- « Heureusement que tu penses à tout Bella ! Chapeau, le coup des alliances… » chuchota Emmett en s'avançant.

- « On est censés être mariés je te signale. Les alliances, c'était le minimum ! » répondis-je.

Une fois à l'intérieur du club, une hôtesse blonde aux allures de mannequin uniquement vêtue d'un string en perles blanches nous accueillit avec un sourire bienveillant et deux coupes de champagne… Elle portait un masque et chacun de ses tétons était piercé. La mâchoire d'Emmett en tomba lorsqu'ils posa ses yeux sur les deux bijoux.

- « Monsieur et madame Brandon, bienvenue à 'la Cave des Saveurs'. Mon nom est Rosalie » fit-elle d'une voix suave en gonflant son opulente poitrine.

Elle saisit deux masques en velours sur une table et nous les disposa à chacun sur le visage. Lorsqu'elle passa derrière Emmett pour le lui attacher et qu'elle colla ses seins à son dos, je crus qu'il allait défaillir.

- « Ces masques vous garantiront le plus grand anonymat. Le fondateur de ce club y tient beaucoup. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien me suivre… »

Elle nous dirigea vers un long et sinueux escalier en pierre uniquement éclairé par des torches et tout en descendant les marches, elle nous en dit un peu plus sur cet endroit.

- « La 'Cave des Saveurs' comporte plusieurs salles. Chacune d'entre elle possède son propre thème. Voyeurisme/exhibitionnisme, fétichisme, domination/soumission, bondage, expériences homosexuelles et orgies sont celles qui sont les plus fréquentées. Des alcôves pour deux sont également disponibles, si vous préférez avoir plus d'intimité. Tous les rapports que vous aurez ici doivent être protégés. Les préservatifs vous sont fournis gratuitement. Vous en trouverez un peu partout dans les salles et pouvez en utiliser autant que vous voulez. Toutes les tailles sont prévues… » fit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à l'énorme érection qui déformait le pantalon d'Emmett.

Ce dernier rougit instantanément, tout comme moi.

- « Même chose pour le champagne et la nourriture. Tout est à volonté, ici. Si vous souhaitez vous mettre dans une tenue plus légère, des casiers sont disponibles au fond de la salle. N'hésitez surtout pas à vous mettre à l'aise… Avez-vous des questions ? »

Tout ce qui me vint à l'esprit fut « Puis-je, grand Dieu, me tirer d'ici ? » mais, bien que terrifiée à l'idée de passer la soirée dans un club échangiste, je ne laissai pas ces mots sortir de ma bouche. Il fallait que je pense à l'article et à tout ce qu'il pouvait m'apporter, professionnellement parlant. Je voulais du journalisme d'investigation, non ? Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si j'étais obligée de participer à tout _ça_ ! Personne n'avait le droit de me forcer à avoir des rapports sexuels ici… Je n'avais donc aucune raison de paniquer.

- « Aucune » dis-je en prenant l'air le plus détaché possible. « Et toi chéri ? »

- « Je… hum. Est-ce que vous… vous serez dans l'une de ces pièces, mademoiselle ? Je veux dire… »

Rosalie émit un petit rire.

- « Je suis là pour satisfaire vos moindres désirs, monsieur Brandon » le coupa-t-elle. « Si vous désirez que je sois dans l'une de ces pièces, alors j'y serai. Même chose pour vous, madame Brandon. Je me tiens à votre entière disposition et ce, pour quoi que ce soit » dit-elle en frôlant mon bras.

Sa caresse provoqua un frisson le long de mon échine. Pas que ça me dégoûtait, non. Ca me mettait juste mal à l'aise qu'elle puisse imaginer que je cherche à avoir une expérience de ce genre avec elle…

- « Je serai dans la salle 'Domination/soumission' si vous me cherchez. Pas d'autres questions ? » questionna-t-elle alors que nous nous stoppâmes devant un épais rideau en velours bordeaux.

Nous fîmes non de la tête.

- « Bien ! Alors… » dit-elle avant de tirer sur une corde qui écarta les deux pans du rideau, nous révélant ainsi l'intérieur d'une des salles. « Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une très agréable soirée et beaucoup, beaucoup de plaisir… ».

Ce qui se présenta devant mes yeux alors que Rosalie s'éloigna de nous en roulant des hanches m'ôta toute capacité de réflexion.

C'était…

_Wow._

J'avais besoin d'un verre.

Apparemment, nous étions entrés dans la salle consacrée au voyeurisme et à l'exhibitionnisme. Il s'agissait d'une cave toute en pierre aux finitions voûtées, éclairée par des lumières tamisées rouges. De longs draps en voile rouge et noir étaient accrochés ça et là, donnant à la salle un aspect irréel et… terriblement sensuel. Moi qui avais imaginé un endroit sordide, je m'étais bien trompée ! Tout ici respirait le luxe. La décoration était magnifique… Il y avait quatre canapés de style boudoir disposés dans chaque coin de la pièce et une grande table en marbre recouverte de soie pourpre en son centre.

- « Si c'est un rêve, je veux que ça ne s'arrête jamais ! » marmonna Emmett pour lui-même en découvrant ce qui se déroulait sur ces canapés et cette table.

Pour ma part, je devais être aussi rouge que le velours de ces canapés.

Chacun d'entre eux était occupé par deux, trois, voire quatre personnes en train de faire l'amour alors que les tapis faits de fourrure qui jonchaient le sol accueillaient des corps nus en train de les regarder faire, certains se masturbant en observant la scène. La table centrale, elle, était occupée par au moins six personnes : une femme, qui était couchée sur le marbre, et cinq hommes, disposés tout autour, la caressant d'une façon que je n'aurais jamais osé imaginer. Et à entendre les gémissements de cette jeune femme, cela devait être plus qu'agréable…

- « Putain, ça fait dix minutes qu'on est là et je bande déjà comme un taureau ! Je vais pas pouvoir tenir ! »

Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon soi-disant mari et je pus voir qu'il n'exagérait pas : son pantalon semblait être sur le point de craquer et sa mâchoire et ses poings était totalement crispés.

- « Détends-toi ! » soufflai-je.

C'était le cas de le dire…

- « Emmett, on est là pour bosser et pas pour s'amuser, garde ça à l'esprit ! » poursuivis-je, tentant de cacher le trouble que la vision de ces corps nus et enlacés provoquait chez moi également. « Bon écoute, je vais aller nous chercher deux verres. Un peu d'alcool nous aidera probablement à surmonter tout ça et à nous relaxer… »

- « T'as raison. Je t'attends ici. Fais vite ! »

Je me dirigeai alors vers le bar et commandai deux coupes de champagne au barman masqué dont le sexe n'était recouvert que de quelques plumes violettes. Lorsque je récupérai enfin la commande, j'entrepris de rejoindre Emmett là où je l'avais laissé.

Mais il n'était plus là.

_Fichu mec plein d'hormones !_

Gênée de me retrouver seule parmi ces corps nus et en sueur, je quittai la salle « Voyeurisme/exhibitionnisme » à la recherche d'un maximum d'informations pour mon article ainsi que d'Emmett. Ce mec avait vraiment besoin que quelqu'un le remette dans le droit chemin !

Durant la demi-heure qui suivit, je parcourus les salles les unes à la suite des autres, notant mentalement tous les détails que mon cerveau était susceptible d'enregistrer. L'érotisme qui se dégageait de cet endroit était suffocant.

J'avais de plus en plus chaud.

Après ma huitième coupe de champagne, je dus me rendre à l'évidence : l'alcool ne m'aidait pas du tout à supporter la vision hautement érotique de tous ces inconnus masqués en train de faire l'amour à deux ou à plusieurs, tantôt sensuellement, tantôt sauvagement, dans toutes les positions possibles et imaginables et dans tous les recoins de ce club. Au contraire : je commençais même à trouver ça… plutôt excitant.

_Vilaine Bella, vilaine ! Pense à ton article et à la tête que Jasper va faire si ton unique souvenir de cette soirée réside dans une flaque de vomi ou un préservatif usagé à force de boire._

Okay, il fallait vraiment que je me reprenne. Je devais m'éloigner de toute cette débauche avant de faire quelque chose que j'allais probablement regretter. Et puis, de toute manière, je ne pouvais pas sortir mon petit carnet de notes et écrire tout ce que j'avais en tête aux yeux de tous.

_Je suis la conscience professionnelle incarnée._

Alors que je quittais la salle qui regroupait la plupart des alcôves individuelles, je tombai sur un petit escalier faiblement illuminé. Peut-être débouchait-il sur une pièce dans laquelle je pourrais être tranquille afin de mettre mes idées au clair ? Sans prendre la peine de réfléchir plus longtemps, je montai les quelques marches et me retrouvai devant une grande porte en bois. Je tournai la poignée. Elle était ouverte. Ne voulant pas être vue en train de pénétrer en des lieux interdits, je m'engouffrai rapidement dans la pièce et refermai la porte derrière moi.

Il s'agissait d'une chambre. Une somptueuse et spacieuse chambre, composée d'un lit pouvant accueillir au moins quatre personnes, un canapé et un magnifique piano à queue noir. Un feu de cheminée qui constituait la seule source de luminosité de la pièce brûlait dans l'âtre situé juste en face du lit. Cette pièce donnait juste envie d'y rester. Je m'y sentais bien. A quoi pouvait-elle servir ? Etait-elle réservée à certains couples ? Ecoutant le crépitement des flammes qui léchaient le bois et le consumaient lentement, je me dirigeai vers le lit et y pris place afin de faire le bilan de cette heure passée à « La Cave des Saveurs ». Me débarrassant rapidement de mon masque, je sortis mon carnet de notes de mon sac et me mis à écrire frénétiquement. Je voulais faire la description la plus exacte possible de ces lieux aux lecteurs du magazine. Je voulais qu'ils ressentent ce que j'avais ressenti, qu'ils imaginent ce que j'ai vu.

Qu'ils soient excités comme je l'étais.

Parce que, contre toute attente, voir ce qui se déroulait ici m'avait vraiment émoustillée.

_Qui l'eut cru !_

C'était tout à fait inédit car, à vrai dire, je n'avais jamais réellement été portée sur le sexe et m'étais fait une toute autre idée de ce qui se passait dans ce genre d'endroit… Je n'avais eu que trois amants dans ma vie et, pour être tout à fait honnête, aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais réussi à me faire grimper aux rideaux. Bien sûr, j'avais ressenti du désir et même du plaisir, mais ce dernier était uniquement lié à _l'idée_ qu'un homme se mouvait au-dessus, en, et dessous moi. Mais ni Jacob, ni James, ni Laurent n'avaient réussi à m'expédier au septième ciel, malgré ce que mes simulations pouvaient leur laisser croire. A tel point que tout un temps, j'avais même pensé être une personne frigide… Jusqu'à ce que je découvre le sexe en solo.

Depuis que j'y avais goûté, j'étais devenue complètement accro.

J'aimais ça… Le fait d'avoir le pouvoir de me donner moi-même un orgasme rien qu'à l'habileté de mes doigts et la puissance de mes fantasmes. J'aimais avoir la possibilité de jouir où et quand je le voulais et ce, sans l'aide de personne. Car après tout, qui connaît mieux votre propre corps que vous-même ? La masturbation était vraiment quelque chose que j'adorais.

Mais malgré ça, je devais bien avouer que j'étais curieuse de connaître la sensation d'avoir un véritable orgasme vaginal un jour. On m'avait toujours dit que c'était cent fois plus puissant et dévastateur que ce que titiller son clitoris pouvait provoquer. En déambulant dans les différentes salles de cet endroit, j'avais pu observer des dizaines de femmes en plein coït.

Et, bon Dieu, elles avaient l'air d'aimer ça.

_Mmmmhhh…_

Je ne savais pas si c'était dû à l'alcool mais j'avais subitement une délicieuse envie de ressentir une vague de plaisir, moi aussi… Mais pouvais-je faire ça ici ? N'y avait-il aucun risque de me faire prendre en train de me caresser ? En y réfléchissant bien, tout le monde était bien trop occupé à s'envoyer en l'air en bas. Et cet étage semblait complètement désert.

Alors pourquoi pas ?

_Fais-le Bella. Tout le monde est en train de prendre son pied alors toi aussi tu as droit à ta petite part de plaisir ! Ca t'aidera à te détendre ! Tu bosseras ensuite…_

J'étais décidée. Lentement, je m'allongeai confortablement sur les draps de satin noir qui recouvraient le lit et le contact de cette matière avec la partie de mes cuisses qui n'était pas recouverte de mes porte-jarretelles me fit frissonner. J'éprouvais le besoin urgent de me toucher, de ressentir du plaisir. Je n'avais pas besoin d'imaginer des choses pour y arriver : ce que j'avais vu ce soir suffisait amplement à me mettre en condition.

Laissant les images de cette soirée submerger à nouveau mon esprit, je passai ma main gauche sous mon débardeur, la faisant remonter lentement vers ma poitrine. L'anticipation fit instantanément durcir mes tétons, que je fis rouler entre mes doigts avant de les tirer légèrement, tandis que ma main droite, elle, glissait le long de mon corps jusqu'à l'élastique de la mini jupe en cuir qu'Alice m'avait obligée à porter. Je pliai alors les genoux et les ramenai vers moi tout en écartant mes cuisses avant de plonger ma main à l'intérieur de mon fin string en dentelle noire.

_Oui, j'avais définitivement besoin de ça…_

Derrière mes paupières, les scènes les plus sensuelles auxquelles j'avais assisté ce soir se rejouaient encore et encore, humidifiant instantanément mon sous-vêtement.

La danse endiablée que se livraient ces corps bougeant en rythme.

La douceur de leurs courbes.

La chaleur presque suffocante qu'ils dégageaient.

Le bruit caractéristique du claquement de leur peau l'une contre l'autre et de leur respiration haletante.

Ces lèvres rouges et gonflées, ces seins rebondissants et ces sexes tendus et luisants de désir.

L'odeur particulièrement excitante de l'encens mélangée à celle de la sueur et des sécrétions intimes.

La puissance érotique des regards emprisonnés dans leur masque d'anonymat.

Ces ordres et ces demi-mots, souvent crus, susurrés à l'oreille.

Ces gémissements rauques et ces cris de jouissance.

_Uuuurrggh._

Comme j'avais envie, moi aussi, de m'empaler sur un long sexe, puissant et dur ! A cette pensée, mes doigts se mirent d'eux-mêmes à jouer avec mes lèvres intimes trempées jusqu'à atteindre le petit paquet de nerfs qui m'était si familier.

_Oui..._

Ils se mirent à tournoyer autour. Cette caresse, d'abord lente et aussi légère qu'une plume, se fit rapidement plus rude et insistante. Mais j'avais besoin de plus… De ma main gauche, je sortis l'un de mes seins de son carcan et portai l'index de cette même main à ma bouche afin de l'enduire de salive. J'entrepris ensuite de faire tourner ce doigt humide autour de mon téton tendu à l'extrême avant de pincer fortement ce dernier.

- « Aanh ! » gémis-je sous la sensation.

Je voulais qu'un homme me prenne. Maintenant. Je voulais qu'une belle queue toute prête pour moi m'emplisse immédiatement et me fasse crier jusqu'à oublier mon prénom. J'en avais besoin. Dans ma tête, les images de moi en train de me faire prendre sauvagement en levrette par un inconnu devenaient de plus en plus nettes. J'insérai deux, puis trois doigts en moi tandis que mon pouce continuait à malmener mon clitoris.

Seigneur, j'étais littéralement trempée.

Sentant mes parois se resserrer autour de mes doigts, j'agrippai mes cheveux de mon autre main tandis que des gémissements incontrôlables sortaient de ma bouche.

J'étais proche. Très proche.

Voulant voir ce que mes propres doigts étaient en train de me faire, j'ouvris les yeux et me figeai instantanément.

_Merde !_

Un homme se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Il était grand, très grand et ne portait rien d'autre qu'un pantalon en toile kaki très bas sur les hanches. Il était pieds nus. Un masque recouvrait son visage et, malgré cela, je pouvais deviner que ses traits étaient doux et harmonieux. En plus d'avoir un beau visage, il possédait un corps à damner un saint. Les muscles de son torse et de ses bras étaient saillants et bien dessinés, de même que le « V » de sa ceinture abdominale. Ses cheveux en bataille étaient d'une indéfinissable couleur bronze, rappelant vaguement les flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

Cet homme était d'une beauté saisissante. Tout chez lui criait le sexe.

Et il m'avait vue en train de me masturber.

_Merde, merde, merde !_

Prise de panique, mon premier réflexe fût de ramener mes jambes ensemble, de tirer sur ma jupe et de couvrir ma poitrine de mes mains. Il fallait que je me tire d'ici et vite. Mais avant que je ne puisse esquisser le moindre mouvement supplémentaire, la voix profonde et grave du Dieu grec qui se tenait à quelques mètres de moi résonna dans la pièce.

- « Ne t'arrête surtout pas »

- « Qu…quoi ? » bagayai-je.

Il voulait que je continue de me toucher devant lui ?!

- « Je veux que tu continues à te toucher… » fit-il, faisant écho à mes pensées.

- « Mais… »

- « Ne discute pas ! Allonge-toi et reprends là où tu t'es arrêtée » ordonna-t-il.

Je restai interdite durant ce qui me parut être une éternité. L'homme ne me lâchait pas des yeux. Son regard était fiévreux, déstabilisant, incandescent. Tous mes sens étaient en alerte. Pouvais-je vraiment me caresser devant un inconnu ? Gentille Bella me criait de m'enfuir à toutes jambes de cet endroit tandis que Vilaine Bella, elle, m'ordonnait de rester sur ce lit et de faire ce que cet inconnu me disait. Et Vilaine Bella avait de sérieux arguments… Primo, le fait d'avoir été si proche de l'orgasme et d'avoir été interrompue m'avait frustrée, à tel point que mon bas ventre était douloureux. Secundo : j'avais vraiment besoin d'évacuer la tension que tous ces corps imbriqués les uns dans les autres avaient causé chez moi avant de pouvoir travailler. Tertio : on m'avait toujours dit que le meilleur moyen de réussir ce genre d'article était de tester la marchandise. Et quarto : même si j'étais un peu honteuse de le dire, le ton autoritaire que cet inconnu venait d'employer m'avait terriblement excitée… Le seul argument de Gentille Bella était « Ce n'est pas bien ».

Vilaine Bella ricana lorsqu'elle réalisa que Gentille Bella ne gagnerait pas cette fois.

Guidée par une audace dont je ne me serais jamais crue capable, je me repris ma position initiale et mon dos entra à nouveau en contact afin le satin froid des draps. Sans aucune pudeur, ma main gauche se remit à malaxer l'un de mes seins pendant que la droite écarta lentement le fin tissu qui protégeait encore mon sexe avant de se remettre à caresser mes plis humides. Mes yeux se fermèrent instinctivement.

- « Oui, c'est ça »

Je gémis en entendant sa voix pleine de confiance se rapprocher de moi.

- « Fais-toi du bien »

Mon index retrouva le chemin vers mon clitoris et se mit à le titiller.

- « Doigte-toi » ordonna-t-il.

_Urrrgggh._

Sans plus de cérémonie, j'insérai deux doigts en moi tandis que mon pouce tournait autour de mon petit bouton. De petits cris étouffés sortaient de ma gorge. Je sentis alors le lit s'affaisser et, à peine une seconde plus tard, je pus déceler le souffle de l'homme contre mon oreille.

- « C'est ça bébé, continue. Imagine tout ce que ma grosse queue bien dure pourrait te faire… »

Entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche de ce mec si sexy me donna l'impression que j'allais mourir de plaisir. J'avais toujours cru que les paroles salaces ne seraient jamais capables de m'exciter de la sorte. Apparemment, je m'étais trompée…

- « Jouis pour moi » dit-il avant de me lécher le lobe de l'oreille, de le sucer et de le mordiller. « Je veux te voir jouir »

J'augmentai alors la cadence, me noyant dans mes propres sensations.

- « Mon Dieu… Je… Je vais… AAAANNNNHHHHHH » hurlai-je avant de me mettre à convulser.

Une dernière vague de plaisir s'empara de moi tandis que mon bas ventre se contractait à son maximum et que je me laissais submerger par le meilleur orgasme que je n'aie jamais expérimenté.

Puissant. Dévastateur.

Tandis que je tentai de calmer les battements de mon cœur et de reprendre mon souffle, je sentis que l'homme se déplaçait sur le lit. J'ouvris alors lentement les yeux et me retrouvai nez à nez avec son impressionnante érection, qui tendait son pantalon au maximum.

Il s'était assis à califourchon sur moi, ses fesses au niveau de mes côtes.

Je ne pouvais pas détacher mon regard de son membre tendu pour moi. Avais-je réellement le pouvoir de provoquer cela chez un homme ? Un homme que je ne connaissais même pas ? L'inconnu se racla doucement la gorge, me sortant de ma contemplation silencieuse. Lorsque je relevai les yeux vers lui, je vis qu'il arborait un sourire en coin absolument craquant. Il était là, à quelques centimètres de moi, et je pouvais désormais observer plus attentivement son visage. Il avait les pommettes hautes et des lèvres pleines. Ses dents étaient parfaitement alignées et d'une blancheur éclatante. Ses traits étaient fins et anguleux et son nez droit, aquilin. Mais ce qui me frappa le plus chez lui, c'était ses yeux. Des yeux d'un vert saisissant que le masque noir faisait ressortir. L'espace d'un instant, je crus m'y noyer tant j'avais la sensation qu'ils me happaient…

Lorsque je me rendis conte de la façon dont je le fixais, je me mis à rougir furieusement et reportai mon regard sur la bosse de son pantalon. Sans m'en rendre compte, je passai ma langue sur mes lèvres avant de mordre ma lèvre inférieure.

- « Est-ce que ce que tu vois te plaît ? »

Gênée, j'hochai timidement la tête.

- « Alors touche-moi ! » commanda-t-il en prenant mes mains et en les posant sur son torse de marbre.

Je ne me fis pas prier. Du bout des doigts, je me mis à tracer le contour de ses pectoraux et de ses abdominaux, et longeai la ligne de sa clavicule. Il frissonna. Encouragée par cette réaction, je décidai de laisser traîner mon index autour de son nombril avant de s'attarder le long de la fine ligne de poils reliant ce dernier à son sexe. La bouche entrouverte, il ne lâchait pas mon doigt du regard et je perçus un léger soubresaut au niveau de son entrejambe. Une fois arrivée à l'élastique de son pantalon, j'hésitai une seconde puis posai ma paume bien à plat sur son sexe, le pressant légèrement sur toute sa longueur. Il était encore plus dur que ce que j'avais imaginé. L'inconnu rejeta la tête en arrière en grognant et ce son hautement érotique alla se loger directement entre mes cuisses.

J'étais excitée par le fait de savoir que ce que j'étais en train de lui faire ne le laissait pas indifférent.

Soudain, d'un même geste, il arracha ma chemise et mon soutien gorge d'une main et de l'autre, il se mit à caresser ma poitrine. Ce premier réel contact physique fut tellement bon que je me cambrai contre lui en gémissant. Voyant ma poitrine ainsi offerte à lui et ses mains expertes, il grogna un « putain » et, l'instant d'après, je le vis sortir son sexe de son pantalon.

Je déglutis péniblement en voyant la taille de l'engin. Ce mec était foutrement bien monté.

- « A mon tour… » susurra-t-il en pressant sa queue contre mes seins.

Lorsque je vis une goutte de sperme pré-éjaculatoire perler au bout de son gland, je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir envie de le goûter. Je n'avais jamais pratiqué ce genre de caresse avant, jugeant cela bien trop dégradant. Mais là… Là, j'en avais terriblement envie. Je voulais savoir quel goût ce mec sublime pouvait avoir. Sans prendre la peine de réfléchir plus longtemps, je m'exécutai et léchai l'extrémité de son sexe.

- « Fuck ! » haleta-t-il.

Plongeant ses yeux émeraude dans les miens, il empoigna brutalement mes seins et plaça son membre entre eux. Il redressa ensuite les hanches et se mit à se balancer d'avant en arrière, mes seins comprimant durement son pénis. Le voir se déhancher au dessus de moi avec une telle expression de plaisir sur le visage me mit dans tous mes états. Je ne pouvais pas détacher les yeux de son sexe en mouvement. Il allait de plus en plus vite et j'avais l'impression que plus il accélérait, plus son membre devenait gros et dur. Cette vision était absolument bandante.

- « Prends-moi dans ta bouche. Maintenant ! »

Avant que j'aie le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il enfourna son sexe dans ma bouche, cognant de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort contre ma gorge. Comme je n'arrivais pas à le prendre entièrement, je me mis à branler sa base d'une main tandis que, de l'autre, je malaxais ses bourses.

- « Oh putain oui, je viens ! Annh, avale tout ce que je te donne ! »

Il se déversa alors en quatre longs jets dans ma bouche. Comme il me l'avait demandé, j'avalais tout. Merde, il avait un sacré bon goût… Après un dernier coup de rein, il s'immobilisa au dessus de moi et j'entrepris consciencieusement de laper toute sa longueur jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien de sa jouissance. Une fois que ce fut fait, je lui jetai un timide coup d'œil. Il était beau à couper le souffle… Il enjamba mon corps et, après s'être définitivement débarrassé de son pantalon, il vient s'allonger à ma droite. Je le vis alors fixer mes lèvres desquelles il approcha un doigt.

- « Il t'en reste un peu là » dit-il en recueillant une goutte de son sperme nichée au coin de mes lèvres.

Je saisis alors son doigt et l'amenai à ma bouche afin de le lécher tout en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Je vis son regard s'assombrir et il amena un autre doigt à mes lèvres. Je les léchai un par un avant de les prendre tous les deux en même temps dans ma bouche.

_Sale débauchée._

Vilaine Bella exulta lorsqu'elle entendit un nouveau grondement sortir de la gorge de l'inconnu. Ce dernier ôta ses doigts de ma bouche, les fit trainer le long de mon corps avant de les introduire avec force dans mon vagin. Mon souffle se coupa sous la surprise. Ses doigts froids contrastant délicieusement avec la chaleur de mon centre me firent gémir de plaisir alors qu'ils effectuaient des vas et viens en moi.

- « Tu es tellement chaude et humide… Cette branlette espagnole t'a tellement excitée que mes doigts dégoulinent littéralement de ton jus »

Et là, sans crier gare, il porta ses deux doigts à ses lèvres, goûtant mon nectar. Cette vision me fit mouiller encore plus.

- « Mmmmmh… Et en plus, tu es délicieuse ! Une saveur aussi exquise ne doit faire l'objet d'aucun gaspillage… »

Seigneur, était-il en train de me dire que…

- « Je vais te laper. Je vais bouffer ta petite chatte jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies d'arrêter » fit-il d'une voix dure, le regard brillant, alors qu'il plaçait son corps entre mes cuisses.

Je n'avais jamais eu droit à ce genre de caresses mais je ne me sentais pas la force de lui dire de ne pas le faire. J'en avais envie. Je voulais que cet inconnu me fasse un cunnilingus. Ici et maintenant.

- « Regarde-moi faire »

Je relevai légèrement la tête et le vis fondre sur mon centre. Au même moment, je pus sentir sa langue lécher mes plis humides et, bon sang, je pouvais dire que c'était la chose la plus sensationnelle qu'il m'ait été donné de ressentir. A chaque coup de langue, je sentais la boule qui s'était formée dans mon bas ventre grossir encore et encore. Cet homme savait exactement comment rendre une femme folle de désir. Je l'observais pendant qu'il s'affairait sur mon clitoris, ne voulant rien rater de ce spectacle. Ses yeux brûlants me fixaient et il gémissait contre mon petit bouton, m'envoyant des décharges dans tout le corps. Sa langue me faisait des merveilles… Elle tournoyait, tantôt lentement, tantôt à un rythme effréné. Se faisant dure, elle s'introduisait en moi, provoquant mes gémissements incohérents. Des dents mordillaient mes lèvres intimes, les grignotant. Ses mains, elles, massaient mes cuisses et mes seins. J'étais totalement dépassée par les sensations que cet homme suscitait chez moi…

- « Ne… t'arrête pas… Je vais… Hum, c'est si bon ! » dis-je en ondulant des hanches contre sa bouche.

Tout à coup, il pinça mes tétons et mordit mon clitoris et ce fut trop : j'explosai contre ses lèvres d'un orgasme bien plus puissant que celui que je m'étais donné avec mes propres doigts. C'était… juste indescriptible. Mon corps ne répondait plus. J'étais toujours là à me demander comment je m'appelais que, déjà, je sentais l'homme s'asseoir entre mes cuisses. Je crus percevoir le bruit d'un papier que l'on déchire et, l'instant d'après, il me soulevait à la seule force de ses bras et m'empalait sur lui.

Un puissant râle sortit simultanément de nos deux bouches. Avoir son sexe en moi alors que je ressentais encore les effets de mon orgasme précédent était quelque chose d'exquis.

- « Ouah ! Ta petite chatte comprime ma queue comme c'est pas permis. C'est trop bon ! » gémit-il.

- « Mmmmmh ! » fis-je en rejetant la tête en arrière.

Il ne bougea pas, me laissant sans doute le temps de m'ajuster à lui. Jusqu'ici, je n'avais jamais éprouvé cette sensation d'être totalement remplie mais là, j'avais l'impression que son membre comblait chaque espace de mon corps. C'était bon. Trop bon… Mais je voulais plus. Je voulais glisser sur sa verge encore et encore et qu'il me fasse crier. Dans cette position, c'était moi qui avais le pouvoir. Je commençai donc à me mouvoir sur lui, récoltant de sa part les sons les plus érotiques qui soient tandis qu'il s'occupait de pétrir de ses mains mes seins, mes hanches et mes fesses.

- « Ouais bébé, danse sur ma queue. Tu sais que j'adore ça » murmura-t-il avec son sourire en coin.

Il aimait que je le chevauche et je devais bien avouer que je n'étais pas en reste. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je ressentais du réel plaisir physique à faire l'amour avec un homme. Je décidai donc d'expérimenter certaines choses dont mes amies m'avaient parlé. Lentement, je soulevai les hanches, laissant juste l'extrémité du sexe de l'homme à l'intérieur de moi et, avant qu'il proteste, je me laissai retomber sur lui.

- « Putain ! » haleta-t-il.

- « Ca te plaît ? » murmurai-je d'une vois suave avant de recommencer, récoltant un nouveau juron de sa part.

_Bella la sauvageonne est dans la place !_

Pour toute réponse, il grogna et m'empoigna par les fesses avant de me soulever dans les airs. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, mon dos entrait en contact avec la surface froide du piano à queue qui trônait au milieu de la pièce.

- « Tu veux savoir si j'ai aimé ? Plie les jambes »

J'obéis à son ordre sans broncher. Il saisit ensuite mes chevilles et posa mes pieds bien à plat contre ses épaules. Tournant la tête, il apposa un baiser à chacune d'entre elles et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

Il poussa une première fois et buta au fond de moi.

- « Oui ! » gémis-je.

Il glissa lentement hors de moi.

- « Je ne t'entends pas ma belle. Tu peux faire mieux que ça ! »

Et il poussa une seconde fois, me faisant voir les étoiles.

- « Aaaannh !!! » criai-je.

Merde, c'était trop bon !

- « J'aime ce son. Mais j'en veux encore plus. Toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Oui ! S… s'il te plaît ! » articulai-je difficilement.

Il émit un petit rire avant de redevenir sérieux.

- « Alors, prépare-toi à crier ma belle »

Ses hanches se mirent alors à faire des va-et vient puissants et brutaux tandis que ses mains serraient fermement mes cuisses et que les miennes agrippaient désespérément les bords du piano. Je ne retenais plus mes cris désormais. A chaque fois que son sexe cognait en moi, il atteignait un endroit dont je ne soupçonnais même pas l'existence. Et chaque poussée était meilleure que la précédente.

- « Plus vite ! » gémis-je.

Il s'exécuta sans broncher alors que ses yeux ne lâchaient pas son sexe en train d'entrer et sortir de moi du regard.

- « Oui ! Vas-y ! Plus fooort ! » suppliai-je.

- « Merde ! Tu es te…llement serrée comme… ça ! Bordel, c'est tr…trop bon ! »

Je pouvais sentir la chaleur si familière de l'orgasme m'envahir petit à petit.

- « Encore, encore ! »

- « Putain… Jouis p…pour moi, bébé ! Je veux que tu… viennes ! Mmmh ! »

J'y étais presque… Encore quelques secon…

- « Oui… Oui… OH ! OUIIIIIIIIIII ! » hurlai-je alors qu'il venait de pincer mon clitoris pour me permettre d'arriver plus vite à l'orgasme.

J'avais l'impression que des milliers de vagues de bien être me frappaient de plein fouet. Il y en avait toujours plus. Une autre, puis une autre… Ca ne s'arrêtait plus et d'ailleurs, je ne voulais plus jamais que ça s'arrête ! Je n'avais jamais rien vécu de tel. Lorsque mon dernier gémissement sortit de ma bouche, je fus à nouveau basculée et je sentis l'inconnu glisser derrière moi et me pénétrer fortement alors que mon buste raclait la surface froide du piano. Deux ou trois poussées plus tard, il me rejoignit dans mon orgasme.

- « OUAAAIIIIS, MMMMMHH, OUAAAAAIS. PUTAAAAAAAAIIIIINNNN » hurla-t-il avant de s'affaler sur mon dos.

Je pouvais sentir sa respiration saccadée contre ma peau nue et ses cheveux chatouiller mes omoplates. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi mais quand mes jambes menacèrent de céder, il me prit dans ses bras et me ramena sur le lit. Il s'allongea face à moi et nous ne dîmes mot durant ce qui me semblait être une éternité. Nous étions là, simplement à nous sourire, le visage serein et les yeux brillants.

- « Tu vas bien ? » murmura-t-il avec un doux sourire.

L'homme qui me caressait doucement le visage en cet instant et l'homme qui me murmurait des choses osées tout à l'heure étaient deux personnes très différentes. Et si j'avais aimé l'inconnu mystérieux et dominateur, j'aimais encore plus l'inconnu doux et prévenant qui me scrutait présentement.

- « Mieux que bien… » répondis-je en souriant de toutes mes dents.

Et c'était vrai. Je venais d'avoir une relation sexuelle incroyable avec un inconnu et j'étais comblée.

Il me rendit mon sourire et remit une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

- « J'en suis heureux » fit-il avant de se lever et de ramasser ses vêtements.

- « Tu pars ?! » fis-je d'une voix qui me parut un peu trop désespérée.

- « Oui » répondit-il simplement.

_A quoi tu t'attendais Bella ? Tu es dans un club échangiste ! Les gens viennent ici pour du sexe sans sentiments et en toute discrétion ! Ce mec ne va pas te demander en mariage sous prétexte que cette séance de sexe était totalement torride…_

C'était vrai. Je ne pouvais pas lui demander de rester avec moi. Si ce mec fréquentait ce genre d'endroits, c'est qu'il cherchait juste une femme pour assouvir ses désirs le temps d'une nuit. Et pourtant… Pourtant, j'avais comme l'impression qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de plus qu'une vulgaire séance de sexe ce soir. Il y avait cette chose dans son regard qui me disait que ce qu'il venait de se passer n'était pas juste un coup d'une nuit. Pourquoi un homme si beau et qui pouvait, j'en étais certaine, avoir toutes les femmes qu'il voulait, devait se résoudre à fréquenter ce genre d'endroits ? Tout à coup, une réalisation me frappa. Il était sûrement marié. Bien sûr ! Cet endroit était uniquement réservé aux couples mariés. Quelle idiote !

- « Je peux te poser une question ? » fit-il en enfilant son pantalon, me sortant de mes réflexions.

- « Pose toujours »

- « Quel est ton nom ? »

Il voulait connaître mon nom ? Mon cœur eut un sursaut bizarre en entendant ces mots sortir de sa bouche. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas lui révéler mon vrai nom. Je devais rester incognito…

- « Brandon. Isabella Brandon » fis-je en lui tendant la main.

Il esquissa un sourire.

- « Ravi d'avoir fait ta connaissance ce soir, délicieuse Isabella… » répondit-il en saisissant ma main afin d'y apposer un baiser. « Et qui sait, peut-être nous reverrons-nous ? »

- « Qui sait… »

Une pensée me traversa l'esprit alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de la chambre afin de s'en aller.

- « Et moi ? Puis-je te poser une question ? » articulai-je rapidement.

- « Cela dépend de la question je suppose»

- « Hum… Puis-je… connaître ton nom moi aussi ? »

J'avais envie de mettre un nom sur ce visage de celui qui m'avait fait connaître l'extase pour la première fois… Etait-ce mal ?

Je le vis hésiter. Il doutait. Avait-il peur que je le retrouve ? Que je le harcèle ? Ses yeux me sondèrent durant quelques secondes de plus et, l'espace d'un instant, je ressentis de l'angoisse. Mais ce sentiment disparût au moment où son sourire en coin étira à nouveau ses lèvres.

- « Cullen. Edward Cullen. »

J'écarquillai les yeux alors qu'il referma la porte derrière lui.

Je venais de coucher avec Edward Cullen, le gérant de ce club sur lequel j'investiguais secrêtement.

Et j'avais aimé ça.

* * *

**Bon ben c'est pas tout ça mais une bonne douche froide m'attend moi.**

**J'espère sincèrement que cette histoire vous a plu… Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas… et votez pour moi !**

**Bisous les poulet(te)s.**

**Voodoooo'**


End file.
